


Nightstalker 2:  Reminders

by Kayljay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: Alex is torturing Doggett and Scully again





	Nightstalker 2:  Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Nightstalker 2: Reminders

### Nightstalker 2: Reminders

#### by kayljay

  


Title: Nightstalker 2: Reminder  
Author: kayljay  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Complete slash this time. Non-con Pairing: Doggett/Krycek  
Archive: Sure. Just ask at the addy below Feedback:   
Posted: 7/5/04  
Size: 11K  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made for entertainment only. Summary: Alex is torturing Scully and Doggett again. Author Notes: This is a sequel, but you probably don't have to read the first part unless you want the back story. This is for Rachelle and Eve, who begged for more ;) 

* * *

"This is becoming a bad habit with you, Krycek," John Doggett hissed against the pressure of Alex's forearm on his throat and the gun at his stomach. 

"But we had such a good time the last time Dana and the two of us got together. I thought you might want a repeat performance," Alex purred and watched John's blue eyes narrow. 

"You leave Dana alone," he whispered. 

"Why would I want to do that? You both enjoyed yourselves and the last thing Dana needs is another man putting her up on a pedestal. You did fuck her after I left, didn't you?" 

John really didn't have to answer, Alex knew they had. He had watched them with his little spy cam. Unfortunately, they had both had gone into denial about the night. Alex, however, had no wish to see a repeat of Scully's frustration with Mulder. And Doggett, in Alex's opinion, was just the right man for Dana. They just needed their eyes opened. Wide. 

"Get out your cell phone and call your partner, Agent Doggett." 

"Go to hell." 

"Don't fight it so hard, John," he leaned against the older man and whispered in his ear. "You know you want her." 

"Shut up." 

"The woman needs someone to fuck her, Doggett, not worship her. She's got Mulder for that." 

He watched Doggett close his eyes and shake his head. 

"You think Mulder's in love with her? She's in love with him?" John's eyes snapped open, full of pain and anger. Alex laughed. 

"I thought you were smarter than that, Johnny. Mulder's not up for fucking her. Never has been, never will be." 

"Obviously, you haven't been paying attention," John sneered. 

Alex sneered back. "I've been paying attention a lot longer than you have. Just because Mulder was in the FBI doesn't mean he's straight." 

He watched, amused as comprehension dawned on Doggett. 

"No way. I don't know what you think you're playing at, Krycek, but I know Dana loves Mulder." 

"Well, duh, Agent Doggett. And Mulder loves Scully. But they're never going to end up living happily ever after, despite the rumors you've heard at the Bureau. And Dana likes her men in control, something Mulder's never been." He caressed the gun muzzle across Doggett's stomach, surprised when the other man shivered. Interesting. "Call Dana, John." 

Alex stepped back and watched the older man pull the cell phone from his suit jacket with shaking fingers. 

"Agent Scully, it's Doggett," he took a deep breath. "Remember your unwelcome visitor from a few weeks ago? He's decided to pay me a visit." 

Alex took the phone from unresisting fingers. 

"Hello, Dana," he smiled at the venom she rained on him. "Don't worry; he's fine. Why am I doing this? Come over and find out. I know you know better than to bring backup with you, don't you?" he chuckled rudely in her ear and hung up. 

Handing the phone back, Alex motioned to the stairs, "Let's go get you ready before Dana gets here." 

XxxX 

"Why the hell are you doing this, Krycek? And don't give me that bullshit about rescuing Agent Scully from loneliness. You're not the type to do anything out of the goodness of whatever you call a heart." 

"I live to piss Mulder off. He may not _want_ Scully, but he will sure hate the reality that someone does." 

Alex looked around the room. He knew the basic layout of John's house, but he'd never made a personal visit. Even if he had no knowledge of Doggett, he would have known in an instant this man had serviced in the military, had once been married. 'Cozy' was too quaint a word for the furnishings, but 'comfortable' wasn't. Doggett may have divorced his wife, but the room was not a bachelor's. Alex sank onto the bed, trailing a finger over the velvet-soft flannel, before turning his eyes up to Dogget. 

"Get undressed." 

John opened his mouth to protest, but swallowed his words as he watched Krycek's trigger finger caress the gun lying on his thigh. 

He had undressed in front of this man before. The last time he had Dana's eyes to focus on. He had almost been able to ignore the ones that watched him with the same intensity as they did this time. 

With a strange sense of deja vu, he hung his suit jacket over a chair. 

"Look at me, Doggett." 

All the concentration he was putting into unfastening his cuff buttons went right out the window. Krycek was leaning back on his hands, gun still delicately balanced on his thigh. 

"You've been with a man." 

John didn't even realize he'd charged until the gun was pointed between his eyes. Alex only held it there a beat before he pointedly rested it back on his thigh. 

"Sorry. Maybe that was a come-on." Alex leaned his head back, baring his throat. 

"Only to fucking break your neck," John growled. 

He continued to strip, trying to stare Alex down. 

"You didn't seem to mind my mouth on your cock." He watched as the older man almost shook with the effort to restrain himself, to keep his eyes on Alex's. 

"I think I just figured out what your angle is, Krycek." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You want me and Scully together so you can take advantage of Mulder while he's brooding over the situation." He smiled smugly as the man's cocky facade slipped. 

Doggett could read every emotion in those wide eyes. The bastard felt something for Mulder. 

The wall slammed back down. Alex spread his legs lewdly and smiled. 

"Careful, Agent Doggett, insight like that might get you booted out of the X-Files." He crooked his finger and pointed to the space before him. "Come here." 

John sucked in a breath as Alex's hands slid around his waist. Fingers slipped under the elastic of his boxers at the small of his back and slid around to the front. 

"I was going to leave you all for Scully," he whispered, inching the underwear down before blowing on John's cock. "But I want you to last when you fuck her this time." 

"You going to pretend I'm Mulder?" John asked with a gasp as the underwear fell at his feet and Alex palmed his cock. 

Alex laughed softly. "You didn't seem to like the handcuffs the last time. Have you changed your mind?" 

"No." He stared at Krycek waiting for another slip. Trying not to react Alex's stroking fingers. 

"You underestimate yourself, John. If it weren't for Mulder, this would be more than an exercise of using your body against you. I would have never had you call Scully and I sure as hell wouldn't be just sucking you off." He stoked space beside him. "Sit down." 

John obeyed then watched with amazement as Alex slid off the bed and sat on his heels at Doggett's feet. 

"Close your eyes, John, you can pretend I'm Dana." One finger stroked against his pressed together knees. "And don't act like you've never had a man do this to you. I know what it's like, being in a war zone, taking pleasure anywhere you can find it. Anything to block out the thought that you could die any second, the pain of watching friends die, even enemies." 

"You--" 

Alex pushed himself into Doggett's face. "And don't tell me I like what I do. I don't like it any more than you did." He sank back down on his heels. "At least you got out," he whispered. 

John stared a long time at Alex. "So why don't you get out?" 

"Because the war I'm fighting started long before either of us was born. There is no tour of duty. There's no homecoming, no leaving the battlefield, because this touches the whole planet. I either live through it, or I die." 

"You want me to believe in aliens? You'll have an easier time getting me to accept I want a blow job from you." 

"That goes without saying," Alex said, with a wicked grin. "So are we going to continue with this conversation and risk Dana seeing you in a compromising position?" He looked down at his watch. "Might be cutting it close, but I doubt it." 

John crossed his arms over his chest. "Convincing me to accept a blow job is one thing; getting me to come is another." 

"Ooohh, John, you just have no clue, do you?" he husked. "Care to put your cock where my mouth is?" 

John knew he shouldn't take up the dare Krycek had literally thrown at his feet. But the man was so arrogant. 

"So what do I get out of this if Dana gets here before you're done?" "I walk out of here and leave you and Scully to your own devices. However, misguided they may be." 

"And you do it permanently." 

A smile curled at Alex's mouth. "You're too smart for me, John. You've got a deal." 

So why did he feel like he'd just sold his soul to the devil? 

"John." 

He looked down. The smile was gone. There was no arrogance now, only patience. 

He let his knees fall apart, shifting his feet to make room for Alex. 

The younger man quietly sucked in a breath before pressing his cheek to the inside of John's knee. Back and forth he rubbed until his lips grazed across his skin. 

Unable to look away, he watched Alex work his way up his thigh. John waited for the touch of his mouth, but Alex lifted his head. He studied John intensely for a long moment, then leaned back and started at the other knee. This time he added his tongue to the caress. 

This time he didn't stop when he reached the top of John's thighs. His tongue slid up his cock. His mouth opened and swallowed him down. 

From far away John realized he was rock hard and didn't care. He was hypnotized by Alex's movements. Stunned that a man could do this to him so easily, a man he hated, wanted dead. 

But not just yet. 

XxxX 

Vaguely he was aware of Alex lifting him, placing him in the center of the bed. He didn't have the brain power to be astonished the younger man could lift him. 

Alex leaned over him. "Good night, John," he whispered before kissing him. 

He pried his eyes open and watched Alex climb off the bed. 

"Why?" He rasped, far too weakly. 

Alex smiled, but it was gentle this time. 

"Because I want to." At John's furrowed brow, he ducked his head and looked back, trying to be threatening and failing miserably. "Don't make me come back again, John." 

Then he was gone. 

Scully entered the house quietly. 

"I got him ready for you," came a voice in the shadows. 

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" 

He strode out of the darkness, pushing her gun hand down. His hand captured the back of her neck and he kissed her, painting the inside of her mouth with John's cum. Then he stepped away. 

"He hates me. Imagine what you could do to him." He opened the front door and slipped out. 

Scully holstered her gun and turned toward the stairs. 

  * END __*



Want more? Send me feedback.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to kayljay


End file.
